Family Blessings
by MCR-1993
Summary: Ned and Nancy have been married for a little over a year and have a beautiful baby girl.


**Family Blessings**

**Hey everybody, I hope you enjoy this story. I, personally, love Ned and Nancy together. :) Thank you to God for giving me the ability to write, to my beta, and my family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew or any of the characters you recognize.**

**I always put my character descriptions separate from my stories, so here we go:**

**Nancy Elizabeth Nickerson: twenty five, 5'7", and slender, with slightly wavy titian hair and round blueberry blue eyes. She has a creamy skin tone, freckles, dimples, and an oval shaped face. She has lived in Chicago all her life, and is now, after stopping her detective work, a stay home wife and mother.**

**Ned William Nickerson: twenty seven, 5'11½", and muscular, with wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes. He has a slightly tan complexion, dimples, and an oval shaped face. He has lived in Chicago all his life, and works as a sales consultant for a local car company.**

**Abigail Louise Nickerson: six months, 25", tiny and petit, with wavy brown hair and soft brown eyes a shade lighter than her daddy's. She has a light complexion, freckles on her nose, a dimple in one cheek, and an oval shaped face. Her favorite things to do are role on the floor, or play with her blocks. She also loves to laugh, eat, and sleep. **

Chapter one

Nancy Nickerson sighed softly, reaching into the car to pick up her baby girl, Abby. She was a beautiful baby and Nancy could hardly believe that she was already six months old. Abby cooed at her mother while she walked up to the house. "You are one happy baby, aren't you?" Nancy asked with a smile as her baby giggled.

She pressed her daughter close to her chest when she got inside, breathing in her baby scent. Abby was definitely a miracle - after trying for months to have a baby, and finding out that Nancy had endometriosis, their prayers were finally answered and a home pregnancy test confirmed that Nancy was expecting. Eight months later they welcomed Abigail Louise Nickerson into the world, weighing in at 7 pounds 2 ounces and 18 inches long. She was born with a full head of brown hair, crystal blue eyes, a tiny chin, and a great set of lungs, which get exercised quite a lot. She was their pride and joy.

"Ok Abby, what should Mommy cook for dinner?" She smiled as Abby made small noises from her bouncy seat. Nancy loved having her in the kitchen with her while she cooked, but more often than not, she found herself playing games with Abby instead of cooking.

As she got out the ingredients for chicken soup, Ned's favorite meal, Nancy thought about her life before she and Ned got married; she had solved countless crimes and put many criminals in prison, and while she enjoyed that, she could not have asked for a better family. They knew as soon as they got married that they wanted children, and she had stopped her detective work. People had told her that it seemed silly to stop, but she wanted to; being a detective was dangerous and Nancy had to think about Ned, too, and what he wanted. He supported her decision one hundred percent. She had originally regretted the decision to stop, but after she got pregnant was very glad that she had. Every once in a while she missed the fun of being a detective, though.

After starting dinner, Nancy went over to her daughter and lifted her up into her arms. "Alright baby, what should we do?" She smiled, walked into the living room, sat on the couch, and grabbed some books to read with Abby. Her little girl loved looking at the pictures, and would shriek happily every time an animal came into view.

A few hours later, Nancy just gazed down at her baby while dozed in her arms—she had never known this kind of love for anyone before, and couldn't imagine life without Ned and Abby. She stood up and put the little one in her swing, it was positioned so Nancy could see it from the kitchen, strapped her in, and made her way back into the kitchen.

Just before five, the front door opened and Ned stepped in. "Hey sweetheart," he murmured as he kissed her hello.

"Hey honey, how was work?" She kissed her husband back and took his coat from him.

"It was very, very tiring. I made a lot of sales though. Now I just want to spend the evening with my family." He kissed Nancy again and she hugged him tightly. She loved him so much, and was grateful that he had a good job that could support them.

The baby suddenly let out a very good sized squeal from the living room, "I think someone wants her Daddy." Nancy said with a soft smile on her face. Abby was a major Daddy's girl.

"Well then, I had better go and make her happy." Ned smiled and made his way into the living room, picked up Abby and swung her high in the air, making her laugh and giggle. Nancy, with a big grin on her face, checked on the soup, saw that it was cooking nicely, and made her way towards her family.

**Authors Note. Well, that's it for now, but I'm thinking about writing another story that takes place a few years later. Abby is now four in this one, and they have twin boys who are three months. This one would be a mystery, something I have never written before. :) Please tell me what you think about this story and the idea for the other one. Don't forget about that little review button, because reviews make me a happy girl. :)**


End file.
